sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Orky Da Boy
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This character is currently under construction.) ''' Orky is a comic relief and satirical character created by Jaredthefox92. While he seems as a joke character, he is in fact a parody of two fandoms that Jared enjoys, Warhammer and Sonic. Orky is non-canon character meant to be funny and play with the idea of Ork DNA mixing with Mobians. However, while he is indeed meant to be a funny character, he also has antagonistic features as well.Orky is meant to be a fill in yet another fourth wall breaking character, and another narrator character Jared has made. Main Information: '''Name: '''Orky '''Species: '''Mobi-ork '''Age: '''Ageless '''Height: 7ft Residence: '''Some landfill in Mercia. ''Occupation'':' Mutant '''Position: '''A boy without a WAAGH, how tragic. '''Ethnicity: Orkish Mobian, (with a cockney accent)' IQ: 80 Gender: Male, '''(due to Mobian Primordial DNA) '''Sexuality: Hypoactive Heterosexual (Due to Mobian primordial DNA , he cannot bud asexually like real orks.) 'Appearance:' Orky appears as an seven foot tall, slime green like Mobian with fungal like skin.He appears to be wearing a dark leather vest with shoulder pads in a white and black checkered collar.His eyes appear dark red and his ears appear orkish, instead of Mobian. Personality: Orky takes on traits found common in most normal Orks, such as he admires the sound of heavy firepower, enjoys going really fast in red painted vehicles, enjoys combat, and likes to shout WAAAGH! when he is about to fight.However, he also takes on Mobian ones such as feeling bizzarely sympathetic feelings such as lonliness, guilt, and the need to procreate. History: Orky's origins date back to the Xorda Gene Bombings, somehow Mobian primordial DNA got mixed with Ork DNA and thus this bizarre hybrid of Mobian and Ork came about. It's unclear if Orky was naturally birthed, or if there exist other 'orkies' hidden somewhere on Mobius. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Loud guns, driving in fast vehicles, driving in red vehicles because they go faster, melee combat, digging around for scrap, collecting scrap, making crude weapons with scrap.Getting 'da shiny bitz, messing with 'da spikey boyz'. Dislikes: Being the only known member of his kind, being alone with no boys to get 'stuck in with', not having WAAGH! Relationships: Orks: Oi! Where all da boyz at? :( Chaos Mobians: Dem Kaos Boyz iz ded 'ard! Dey got gud spikey bitz 'n gubbinz though! Imperial Sanctioned Mobians: Dem a lot of ummie loving gitz. Deyes always goin on und on about dat Emprah git. Deyes gud lootin though! Abilities: *Really big, and strong. *Great in melee *He's latently psychic. (Although he never realizes this) *If he thinks it will work, his powers can make it work. Thus he can crude jerryrigged guns an d they will actualy work and fire. *Stikk bombz! *Orky can loot anything. *Scrap upgrades his weapons. Weaknesses: *He's ugly and probably will never get mated. *He cannot aim guns properly, or at least doesn't try to. *He has no WAAAGH! *He is forever alone. *He may share Mobian sense concious, as in unlike actual orks Orky may comprehend not being as volient and may posses Mobian feelings, even if he cannot comprehend as to why. Having 'fewwings' is very un-orky! Quotes: Sonic Heroes Quotes *''"Oi! I'z can do beta den dis!"~Orky getting a 'C' Rank *"Dat 'urt!"~Orky getting hit. *"WAAGH!!!!!!"~Orky getting an invincible item *"I'z gonna die!"~ Orky fainting *"I'm bigger, greener, und meaner!"~Orky sranking up *"Now dat was sum proppa fighten dat wuz!"~ Orky getting a 'A' Rank *"I'm gonna stomp em gud!"~Orky being switched in *"WAAGH!"~ Trarius using the power of the WAAGh Other quotes: *"E're we go! E're we go! E're we go!" *"Red goes fasta!" *"Zog me! I'z wunded!" *"HA HA HA! Dakka dakka dakka!" *"I'z gonna stomp ya gud!" *"Get ya motta runnin! E'ad out on da ighway! Lookin fer adventa! Und whateva comin mi way!"~Orky attempting to sing ''Born to be Wild Stats: Orky's shop theme: Trivia: *Jared is going to make a picture of this character. Be afraid, be very afraid. Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC